The Sun Saved Me
by junkosakura01
Summary: After being saved from that "hell home", young Saeran slowly felt being free and experiencing happiness.


*Disclaimer: AU concept based on artist myetie's AU "Flipped!AU".  
Please read full Tumblr info here (add **junkosakura01** to the URL): post/161692123475/fanfic-the-sun-saved-me

* * *

I heard voices coming from outside... Mother seemed to have stopped arguing with them. They sound like coming this way now.

My eyes are still closed, but I used my remaining strength and opened—I saw two strangers looking so surprised at me: a blonde-haired girl and a handsome-looking guy.

"Oh my god...!" the girl gasped as she was covering her mouth. "This is worse than we thought..."

"Hello, Saeran," the guy said but he looked sad at me while caressing my head as he bent down. "We're here for you."

"What...?"

I got surprised at what he said and then he smiled softly after. What is he talking about...? Did... Father find us...? Are these people working for him?  
I see my mother looking blankly at me from afar, but I can't even guess what she's thinking of right now.

"Saeran, don't be scared. We're here to help," the girl said softly.

Help? Why are they helping me? So they're not...?

She looked around and took a large bag with her. Now she's taking some things around the room and rummaged through the closet and drawers. Wait, what...!?

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to bring along everything you need from here."

The guy walked away while she did and I saw him gave Mother a thick envelope. She looked somewhat angry and is about to rush in here until that man gave it to her. She looks drunk again but she's not fighting much, also because she took out the money inside it. For a moment she looked at me then to him.

"Tch... Fine. I don't want this weakling anyway. I'm already fed up with him along with that other one," she said coldly and waved like she's shooing me away...

I tried slowly backing towards a wall, but that man went back to me and crouched down. I feel a bit scared now...

"Alright, now up you go." He untied me and carried me. It feels...nice.

After packing a lot of stuff from the room, she looked at Mother, "We'll be leaving now. I'm sure you feel terrible but rest assured your son will be in good hands. Thank you for your cooperation. Good day to you, ma'am."

They both bowed at Mother while he was carrying me, and I can see her looking empty—she didn't even say goodbye... I didn't said it to her either.

But to be honest, I feel so..happy...as I see that hell home moving away from me.

* * *

The outside is so bright like I remembered. It feels so warm like the sun.

I looked at the guy carrying me and he smiled, "We forgot to introduce ourselves. You can call me V. She is Rika."

"Is V really your name? It's strange, like your hair color."

"Is that so?" He laughed, and shook his head after settling me inside their car. Looks like it's not and doesn't want to tell me yet.

"What's going on? Why and where are you taking me? How did you know my name?"

I feel wanting to struggle since they are strangers and just took me away. But I feel so weak that I can only ask questions.

The girl called Rika sat in front beside V and looked at me, "From now on, you'll be living us. We're taking you someplace you'll grow up well." She then gave me treats to eat and told me I can have everything in it.

"These treats look like the ones Saeyoung shared with me before! *gasp* Are you—?"

"We're not sure if you like dumplings but we got you some," V said while he was driving, "Eat it while it's still hot. You can save the other treats for later if you'd like."

I hesitated but I ate the dumplings, and after my stomach growled so loud. They both laughed and me too as well.

I finished eating and only now I felt so full. These two saved me. But...where's my brother...? Are they going to take me to him?

So many thoughts about Saeyoung and this new life lulled me to sleep. I can feel the car still moving, but I probably won't see more of this travel to a new home.

* * *

"Saeran, we're here. Wake up."

Large hands gently shook me. I wake up and V was there. I sat up and looked around. Outside the car is a nice-looking house with lots of plants and flowers.

"Can you get up now? Or do you want me to carry you again?" he chuckled.

"I-I can!"

V moved and I hopped out of the car. I can tell we're already far from "that place". I stretched my arms up and looked around some more.

"Looks like you regained some of your energy. That's good. Welcome to your new home. Let's go inside now."

V seemed to know I wouldn't go in so he held my hand. His hand is warm too... Maybe this what Father's hands would feel like too...

We got inside and Rika's already there. But I see another boy...it's not Saeyoung...

"Welcome to my home," she greeted. "This is my younger cousin Yoosung. I already told him the circumstances. I hope you both get along!"

"Hello."

"H-Hi..."

"My name is Yoosung Kim. Nice to meet you, Saeran!"

"I'm... Saeran Choi. N-Nice to meet you too..."

"V and I will prepare dinner. You two have fun now, alright? Yoosung, would you mind showing him his room? Don't get too tired while playing."

Yoosung nodded and took me to my new room. I don't want to assume but I can see a better life for me now!

 _But I miss my twin brother Saeyoung... Where are you...? I really want to see you so much..._

* * *

Several months passed and I feel stronger now. Rika has been taking care of me well. V and Yoosung doesn't live here so it's just the two of us.

They told me I should be home-schooled even if my chances to be found by my father were almost to none now. I felt a bit sad hearing it but it's for my sake. I trust them. Rika and V took turns teaching me.

There are also times when Rika goes out because she said she's being a volunteer to help people. She always leaves me here and told me I still need to recover especially from the trauma I experienced.

*knock knock*

"Saeran?"

I opened the door, V came to my room. He's got a big bag with him. What is that? Is he going somewhere? It looks kind of heavy.

"You're looking great now, how you've been? Ah... Did I wake you up?"

"No, V. I'm just reading the books Rika gave me to study on."

"I see. Well, Rika told me to get you right now," he studied me and talked again, "But looks like you're not ready yet so go change."

"Huh?"

"This? Ah, I forgot to put my camera bag down. We'll be going out so go change, alright? Did Rika told you?" I shook my head as a reply.

I changed my clothes and headed to the living room after getting ready. There, V, Yoosung, and Rika were already waiting for me.

* * *

"Gah!" Yoosung yelled. "V...!"

V was trying to stop himself from laughing after surprising Yoosung from behind the tree. He doesn't look amused though, especially after his picture was taken at the right timing.

I laughed at them for being silly. "Aww, not you too, Saeran?" Yoosung pouted at me, then went to V and repeatedly hits him.

"Whoa, careful, Yoosung," V said while moving that heavy thing away from him. I think it's a camera since V kept pointing it at lots of nature and stuff and made clicking noises. He even showed me some photos he took. It doesn't use film, he told me.

Rika sat next to me by the tree, "We're celebrating you recovering right now. It's not completely but you're already getting by."

"Thanks to you and V, Rika!" I didn't smile, but I think she knew I'm currently enjoying myself. I sipped some juice they packed in the cooler earlier. We're having a little picnic that she surprised me with.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"Rika...?"

"Yes?"

I feel like asking this since I was taken away by them, but I never got to continue. "Rika, are you the person Saeyoung always meet at church and giving him treats? Do you know where he is? Please tell me!"

She still didn't answer me and instead patted my head. I don't think I can take it anymore so I'll insist her right now.

After a while, she finally replied, "Your brother, Saeyoung... He's currently abroad. Studying really hard so he can take you."

"Really...?"

 _Why didn't you told me sooner then...?_

"That reminds me," Rika stood up. "V, let me borrow your camera." V took the strap off him and gave the camera to Rika.

"Saeyoung misses you a lot too and told me to take lots of pictures of you to send to him. I've never really done it yet, did I?" I nodded with a sad look, then she moved slightly away.

Rika said I should smile for Saeyoung so he can tell from the pictures that I'm happy and doing well.  
I don't feel like smiling though... I've also been thinking that maybe he abandoned me...since he never went home again...

I wasn't always feeling happy during my stay with these people; I also still feel so upset that Saeyoung left me alone. I keep wishing on he should've told me his plans, and not just ask people to get me after leaving me.

V told me before that Saeyoung was the one who requested to save me. I was happy when I heard it, but disappointed at the same time.  
Whenever I asked about my brother, neither he nor Rika answered and just move my attention away from it.

 _Saeyoung broke his promise to me..._

But...I can't really blame him, right? Maybe if he told me and Mother found out, I wouldn't be here right now. It's unfair...

She's still waiting for me to smile, I'll just do what she says and think of the nice things I hope to happen once I see my brother again.

"That's a good one, Saeran! Keep at it."

"I'll make you laugh so hard, Saeran!" Yoosung started being funny and his faces made me laugh alright.

*click* *click*

Lots of clicking noises again, Rika took a lot of pictures of me smiling and having fun. It's a bit noisier unlike V was doing earlier though. I think she took lots more than him.

"He'll be so happy to see these," she smiled. "Let's all take a group picture too."

Rika handed back V his camera and he took out a tripod. V taught me some of the stuff like that so I know what they are now. He kept fixing the camera on it while Rika took me and Yoosung beside her.

"Is it okay now?" Yoosung looked ready, V joined in and the camera took our picture after a few seconds.

Saeyoung isn't here right now, but I'm really glad that these people gave me the chance to be free. I'll find him by myself once I grow smarter and stronger some more.

Please let me enjoy some more and continue experiencing more happy days like this with everyone.

—End—


End file.
